The Last Samurai Dog
The Last Samurai Dog is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Kosh Naranek. Premise Violet and Momo meet Goemongrel, a samurai dog who is starring in his own film, The Last Samurai Dog. Plot Part One (At Howlywood's Lunar Eclipse Picture Studios, A group of movie cameramen are filming in a lot with circus scenery, as a Dog comes out of His trailer.) Dog: Ahh....! Finally, this scene will be epic. Director: Ok, Baby. Your motivation is you're trying to escape your Captors, a few circus workers, while also escaping a burning circus tent. Ready? Dog: Ready, sir. Director: All right. Everyone, take your places please! (but behind one of the props, a couple of Dog Haters are hiding armed with nets.) Hater 1: Ok, Boss. We're ready to deal with Goemongrel soon. the second He goes out of the entrance, me and him are gonna capture Him. Boss: Good. Goemongrel is worth a lot of Money for ransom. Director: Be ready to escape the tent in 3... 2... 1... Action! (Goemongrel exits the tent, and unknowingly trips up one of the haters.) Hater 2: Hey! (goes after Goemongrel) Come back here! (Goemongrel managed to escape the tent and jumps into a pool of water as the other hater almost falls in.) Whoa! (Goemongrel comes out safely.) Director: Good Jump, Goemongrel. Huh? (looks up and sees a Dog Hater) Hey, who is that? Hater 2: I got spotted. (Exits the scene.) Director: Security. Security! (The Dog Haters go into Their Car and escape the studio, just as Security arrives. The Scene changes to the Puppy Pound as Momo, Violet, and the Puppy Quintet watch TV.) Reporter: ...In related news, A Kidnapping attempt was made on Goemongrel. (Momo reacts.) Yes, Goemongrel. Violet: Who's Goemongrel? Spot: Goemongrel is Momo's favorite Movie Star of Howlywood. He never misses any of His movies. Director: The studio won't take any chances risking Goemongrel's life. We need as much security as possible. Momo: I won't forgive anyone who tries to even hurt my hero, Goemongrel... Violet: Momo? Momo: Violet, We're going to Howlywood. We've no time to lose. Violet: But what about our puppies? Momo: Tell Cooler and Nose Marie to babysit them. or have Igor entertain them. Gary: (To Zelda) This looks serious. Zelda: Yeah. Momo and Violet will need some extra help. Spot: but how will We get to Howlywood? Stanley: I don't know all the details. Charlie: We'll find a way. somehow. Momo: Well, Me and Violet will be going to Howlywood in Five Minutes. until then, enjoy Yourselves. (Leaves the Pound building.) Gary: Still, They'll need help. wait. We need a transmitter. Spot: Why a Transmitter? Gary: to keep track of where the Celebrity would go. One of Us will need to place it on His collar. So We can know Wherever He'll be. (All turn their heads to Stanley.) Stanley: What? (At the Airport, Momo, Violet, Marcus, and Elaine are walking to a plane to Hollywood, as The Quintet are in the baggage handling zone.) Momo: Thanks for coming with me and Violet to Hollywood, Elaine and Marcus. Marcus: (Petting him) No problem, my boy. (At the runway, The Quintet are hiding behind some luggage and boxes.) Gary: Ok, We just need to get inside the plane's baggage zone, without being seen. but how? Spot: Well, There's this. (points at a thread of string, which is attached to a small wood box, holding a big box leveled.) once this box crashes down, We run like cats out of the shelter. Cat: Oh, Really? (Cat leaves as a straycatcher goes after Him.) Starycatcher: (To the Pups) Don't mind Me. (Goes after the cat. then Spot pulls a string causing a small wood block to be removed, making a wood box fall down and crash.) Stanley: Run! Baggage Man: Who's there?! (The Plane staff go to where the crash is as the Quintet run inside the plane's baggage area as the door closes.) This was a decoy...? (calls via His walkie-talkie.) Staff, We might have a stowaway in the Hollywood plane. (Inside the plane, Marcus is looking out the window seeing the airport staff searching around. Momo is sitting next to him.) Marcus: sigh. what's this world coming to? (Thinking) I only hope We're not too late to save Goemongrel. Momo would be devastated. (To Momo) Momo, see if you can find out what's going on. (In the baggage area, the Quintet are buried in clothes.) Zelda: (Quietly) Now what, Spot? Spot: (Quietly) We just relax until We get to Hollywood. Stanley: (Quietly) Spot, This is a two-plane ride. How will We get by security? Charlie: (Quietly) Well, We just try to look like backpacks. and hope We don't get picked up. Pup: I traveled plenty. I hid in this plane from the Dog Haters. and I want to see My Big brother again. Quintet: Huh? (looks at a Dachshund pup in the shadows.) Gary: W-Who are You?! Pup: My name is Tenkaichi. Sorry If I scared You. Gary: I-It's okay. We're on Our way to Hollywood to help keep Goemongrel Safe. Tenkaichi: Wha--? Goemongrel...? Safe? from Who? Spot: We don't know right now, but once We get to Hollywood, We'll keep Goemongrel safe from harm. I promise. Momo: Never make promises You can't keep. Spot: Ok. We'll try to get You to Goemongrel at Lunar Eclipse Studios. better? Momo: Yes. Spot: Wait a-- (Quintet reacts scaredly in front of Momo.) Momo: How did You get in the plane? Spot: That's not important. Tenkaichi wants to go back to Hollywood. Momo: Let me guess. Because he wants Goemongrel's autograph? Tenkaichi: Actually-- Momo: In any case, if Marcus saw you, he'd lecture you horribly. However, you'll need disguises to get inside the studio. Tenkaichi: You didn't give me a chance to explain. I'm Goemongrel's younger brother. Momo: Yes, but... What?! You're Goemongrel's little Sibling? Tenkaichi: Yes. I hoped to find an owner with connections to Howlywood. like Goemongrel did. It took me 2 months to get There. Spot: Two months? what did You do for food? Tenkaichi: Well, before I went to seek My brother, I had equipped myself with 3 months' worth of food and water. Zelda: Three Months worth? Tenkaichi: Certainly. I want to see My brother again. Momo: Well, Me and Violet are going to Howlywood to keep Goemongrel safe. a kidnapping attempt was done. but the Studio will be ready the next time it happens. I brought Elaine and Marcus along to help me with Goemongrel. I only hope We're not too late. Man on Intercom: Ladies and Gentlemen, We will arrive at the Los Angeles Airport in two minutes. please return to Your seats, all tables in the upright position, and fasten seat belts. Tenkaichi: Well, time to parachute out. Momo: Why parachute? Tenkaichi: Any airport will do an entire check on the baggage and any stowaways inside will be put in jail. just for getting a free flight. and I don't want those five to face that kind of fate. fortunately, There's more than enough parachutes. I hope to see You at the Lunar Eclipse Studios! (Jumps out of the plane with a parachute.) Momo: I see. Marcus: (Off-screen) Momo, we're at Hollywood! We'll be waiting for you outside. Momo: Uh-Oh. I think there's a way for You to get past Security, and not use a parachute. You can go inside My backpack. and then, after passing the checkpoint, You'll make Your way to Lunar Eclipse Pictures I'll meet You there. Stanley: Momo, In the event You encounter Goemongrel, can You place this tracking device on Him? so We can know where He'll be? Momo: Yes. (Outside the airplane...) Momo: Here I am, Marcus. Marcus: So, did you check out what happened, Momo? Momo: there was nothing much out of the ordinary. Marcus: Oh. Violet: Momo, do you feel hungry? Momo: Only a little. now, on to Howlywood! (The group arrives at Howlywood via bus as Momo unzips his backpack, letting the Puppy Quintet out.) Spot: Now, what? Momo: You find Goemongrel and Tenkaichi and keep them out of Danger. Stanley: Got it! (The quintet leaves.) Marcus: Well, my boy, this is it. Are you excited to meet your hero? Momo: I sure am. but I wonder if We'll be let in. Man: I heard that since the kidnappers brought in a Car for an escape vehicle, No Cars are not allowed. and dog owners must bring their own Pup or Dog just to get in. Marcus: Thank You. We'll buy some skates for myself and Elaine, so We can get to the studios faster. Elaine and I will carry the both of you. Momo: Agreed. (The Screen blacks out.) Part Two (Inside the Studio, Momo and Violet are let inside as does Elaine and Marcus.) Goemongrel: Ah. Momo and Violet of the Puppy Pound. You must be here to protect me, no? Violet: Momo is a big fan of your movies, Mr. Goemongrel. Momo: Yes. And you'll probably say "No", but in the event you come to Poundsville, Ohio, you'll give us a call, right? Goemongrel: I'll take it under consideration. but it is a pleasure to meet a fan. (Goemongrel shakes Momo's paw.) Violet: We heard that you almost got dognapped. Goemongrel: Yes. Indeed, it's true. Marcus: Well, don't you worry. We'll make sure no one tries to kidnap you. Goemongrel: I thank you very much... but I wish my younger brother was here... (Meanwhile, In the Alleys, The Quintet are looking for some transportation.) Zelda: Well, We found a board to carry all Five of Us. but We need four wheels to complete the vehicle. Kitten: You need a machinist to add extra wheels? Spot: Yes. thank You. Kitten: By the way, the name is Alia. I can take you guys with me to the studios. You need wheels for Your board, right? Stanley: Yes. Alia: Well, We only need any four hubcaps. it's like assembling a Soapbox Racer. Zelda: Okay. First, to get inside the Studios, We'll need a disguise. (Back at the studios...) Violet: We didn't know you had a younger brother. What's his name? Goemongrel: His name is Tenkaichi. He is a dachshund puppy about yea high and... (Scene to Alia and the Quintet wearing a long cloak riding on the board as They venture to Lunar Eclipse Studios) Gary: Wow! this big skateboard is very comfortable as it is fast. Alia: Thank You. so, where's the studio lot? (Charlie picks up some binoculars and sees it.) Charlie: Just straight ahead-- (a bird unintentionally attacks Charlie, disorienting Him.) Help! I can't see! (The other puppies and Alia try to remove the bird. but a security guard is in front of the studio entrance, ordering the Puppies to stop.) Guard: Stop, you! You can't go in there! Momo: What's going on out there? Goemongrel: An intruder. But, I better save that guard first. (Goemongrel pushes the guard out of the path of the speeding Skateboard as Alia and the Quintet break through the barrier.) Guard: Ah. Thanks for saving Me. Goemongrel: Well, don't just stand there! I want that psychopath arrested! Guard: Understood, Goemongrel. (The Skateboard crashes into a Palmtree, sending the Six flying, and They take off the cloak, as They run away just avoiding the guard.) Guard: You're under arrest for Illegal entry, buddy! I got a good mind to... (Checks the coat.) It's empty. Momo: (Thinking) That must be the Quintet. I only hope They're okay. (Aloud) What's going on? Goemongrel: Apparently, some nut job went flying on a skateboard and disappeared. Alia: Well, We're in. Now what? Spot: One of Us pups will try to get an autograph from Goemongrel. while the rest of Us search for His brother. Stanley: Okay. Goemongrel: Momo, Marcus, see if you can find that intruder. sadly, We don't know who, but We'll weed Him out at some point. Momo: OK. Let's go, Marcus. (Goes to search the lots for the intruder.) Goemongrel: Violet, Elaine, You'll watch over Me at all times. Gary: Darn. Alia, We'll count on You to place that device on Goemongrel's collar. Alia: Sure. but why? Gary: Violet and Eileen could Identify Us. We need You to place it to not only save Him, but also help Him. Alia: Alright. (puts on a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses as She approaches Goemongrel with a piece of paper.) Goemongrel: Ah. there's a new face. must be another one of those Autograph hunters. and Your name? Alia: My name's Alia. Violet: Well, you're a cute little fellow. Don't you have a home? Alia: I've been living in the alleys of Howlywood for some time. (places a transmitter on Goemongrel's collar successfully.) Goemongrel: I was thinking, have You wanted to be in the Movies? Alia: Really? I appreciate the offer, But I'd like to be on the stage. Spot: Good work. She got the transmitter on Him. Goemongrel: Oh, so you're interested in Broadway, aren't you? Alia: Well, I heard that If you can make it Here, You can make it anywhere. Violet: How would you like to be adopted? Alia: I'd like that. Director: Mr. Goemongrel! It's time for Your next scene! (Goemongrel goes on the set) Momo: Wow! had I known Movies were enjoyable, I would have gone the way of the Kabuki Theater. Director: This scene will have Goemongrel jump on the walls, which will be used by wires. Goemongrel: Sir, I won't need wires. (The Director Sighs.) Momo, after I'm done with this scene, How would You like some fame? like facing Me in a battle with bamboo swords? Momo: Me...? I would love to, but no thanks. I still need to find the intruder. Marcus: Me too. Momo: and guard you at the same time. (Thinking) Those Five must have recruited that kitten to help Us. Marcus: (Thinking) For some strange reason, I could have swore that Quintet must have been on that skateboard. But, I guess it doesn't matter. As long as they're around to help us and out of trouble. Director: Ok. and... Action! Goemomgrel: (Acting) If I must get back to my sweetheart, Penny Pomeranian, I must find my way out. I know! I can jump on these walls and climb my way to the exit! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Momo Category:Fan made episodes starring Violet